Jazmin Jealousy
by Ghost Spark
Summary: TEMPORARY WRITERS BLOCK A new warrior comes to the Xiaolin Temple and there seems to be a spark between her and Raimundo.But why does Kimiko keep feeling jealous? Mild language in later chapters. RaimundoxJazmin KimikoxRaimundo ?xKimiko
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do own Xiaolin Showdown.HAHAHA! not really! but I know I do own Jazmine.

SC: hey everyone! this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic and theres a Raimundo/Kimiko pairing in it.There may be at least 12 chapters in this at least, so, why don't you just read the first chapter of Jazmine Jealousy!

Jazmine Jealousy

By Saffia Crystal

The sun shone down on the Xiaolin Temple.Finally, it was summer.No more Xiaolin Showdowns in the freezing snow and hail or wind and rain.So the Xiaolin apprentices decided to celebrate the first day with a bit a Shen-Gong-Wu practicing.Kimiko sighed as she lay on the grass, she had just been defeated by Raimundo with the Fist of Tebigong and now he was rubbing it in her face, "Ha, The Fist of Tebigong reigns while the Eye of Dashi falls!" Raimundo laughs.

"Yeah, well, the Fist of Tebigong really hurts" complained Kimiko, still stroking her arm.

"Come on Kimiko, admit it! you just got your but kicked by none other than the Raimundo Man!"

Kimiko glared at him.Rai (lets just call him this from now on, okay!) noticed this and a quick image went into his head, showing him with a broken arm and neck with Kimiko behind him, smiling sheepishly.He quickly let that thought out of his head and sat down beside her.

"I don't know why you're boasting about this anyway! Its not like its a competion for anything!" Kimiko said.

"Oh cheer up Kimiko.I know that." Rai said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Well anyways, I going to relax for a minute and just watch Omi and Clay battle" Kimiko blushed.She looked at Rai.This was the Brazilian boy that she had on a crush on since they met.She thought is was just a phase and that she'd get over it, but the feelings never went away.She just wished that Rai would return the feelings, but she knew that she and Rai would be nothing more than just good friends.Life could be cruel sometimes.

"Oh, theres no time for relaxing, my young apprentices.We have a new warrior at the temple." Master Fung said, walking up to Kimiko and Raimundo.Clay and Omi had now walked up to see what their Master was talking about too.

"What do you mean ' new warrior ' " asked Omi

"A new warrior Omi, an Ice Warrior in fact, and here she is meet Jazmine." Master Fung stepped aside and a girl stepped forward.

She had straight, dark red hair that reached a few inches below her shoulders that she had down.She was pale-skinned and had slighty rosy cheeks which gave her a porcelain doll look.She had a pretty face, a cute smile and smelt of apple bubblegum (what? it was the first thing that came in my head!)

Kimiko saw her, so she wore her friendly smile and stood up "hi Jazmine and welcome to the Xiaolin Temple.Boys, say hello" she turned around to face Clay, Omi and Rai.Each were blushing like mad.

"H..h..hi Jazmine" Clay and Omi stuttered.Jazmine giggled, "please! just call me Jaz"

Jazmine turned from the two blushing boys and turned to Rai, thats when her rosy cheeks suddenly turned redder than usual.' Wow, he never said how hot the Brazilain one would be!' Jazmine thought.

Kimiko turned from Omi and Clay, then to Jazmine.She noticed she was blushing too.But also looking at a certain somebody.She followed her eyes and found out that they landed on Raimundo, also blushing.Suddenly, Kimiko's feelings changed.Her happy, welcome-the-new-girl feeling changed to...must-kill-the-new-girl jealousy.

SC: ooooooooooooooooo! so many things happening, like who is the ' he' that Jazmine was thinking about? and how does she already know about the apprentices? or Raimundo at least.(seeing as he is Brazilain and that.)

So, press that little button at the bottom that says ' go ' and please leave a good review!


	2. Finding Out Pasts

SC: I appreciate the reveiws.I'm sorry if I had nagged on a bit in the notice.I just wasn't in a happy mood when I wrote it.And for all the people who had time to read this fic and reveiw as well :) heres the second chapter!

Disclaimer: Lets just get this over and done with! **I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Jamine Jealousy : Finding Out Pasts

Days had skipped by since Jazmin arrived at the Temple, and everything was eerily quiet.For instance, no Shen-Gong-Wu had shown themselves and everyone was becoming restless.Everyone except Raimundo that is, he had been eyeing Jazmin every single day.And I think Jazmin was catching on too.Kimiko watched Rai try and flirt with her, doing anything to get her attention.But when she looked at him with her deep hazel eyes, he always lost his cool.She would always giggle at that.

"Hey Kimiko!" a cheerful voice said, Kimiko came out of her thoughts and turned to see Jazmin looking down on her.

"You don't have to call me Kimiko all the time, you know.Just call me Kim" she said, sitting up from her laying position, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, Omi was wondering were you were and so I offered to come and find you.What are you doing?" the red-haired girl asked, sitting down next to her.

"I just needed to chill from the other boys, its tough being the only girl here you know"

"Actually, I'm kinda glad that you're here, I don't like being singled out among boys" Jazmin smiled

"Thanks! you know, you've been here for days now and I haven't even got to know you, so, shall we fill each other in?"

"Yeah cool sure.I'll start off.I'm from America, my parents recently deceased, I now live with my cousin and, thats about it"

Kimiko looked at Jazmin with sorrowful eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know your parents died"

"Hey don't sweat it, I never really was that close to them anyway. Infact, I don't even know what they look like.I've never seen them before.The only contact we got was phone calls and letters.They were always away on buisness trips and left me on my own"

Kimiko sat in silence for a minute.She never realised that Jazmin would ever have a childhood like that.She seemed like a family girl with a massive family.But looks can be deceiving, I guess.

"So, where do you come from?" Kimiko was knocked out of her thoughts again.

"Oh, Japan.I come from a rich family so I have loads of the latest gadgets and stuff"

"Cool, you're real lucky to have a family, you know.The only family I got now is my teenage cousin.And his parents are deceased as well."

Kimiko's eyes were watery with tears but she told herself she would not let them spill.She didn't want to look weak in front of another girl.Especially Jazmin.

"Um, Kim, I gotta ask ya something.Its about Raimundo"

Then Kimiko got that feeling again.Whenever she saw the two of them together of if anybody was talking about them, this huge amount of jealousy overtook her body and she hated it.Jazmin was a sweet girl and Rai was well...hot.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Kimiko urged her, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Well, I noticed he has been flirting with me these past few days"

"Everybodys noticed that! He sure has the hots for you!" Bam,another pang of jealousy

"Yeah, well, right now I think I'm getting the hots for him"

"Wow, good for you" Bam, a HUGE pang of jealousy now

"And now I think I'm gonna ask him out"

Kimiko was in total shock.The boy she had fancied for months on end was now gonna go out with some red-haired girl he had only known for a few days.It was totally unfair.

"Go for it! he is bound to say yes, after all the flirting and that he has done with you"

Kimiko was over took by so much jealousy now that you could almost see her turn green.But she couldn't let that show.No matter how much love she would give to him, they would only remain friends and stay that way.

"Thanks Kim, I'll go and ask him in a minute!" Jazmin hugged her and stood up to make her way to the Temple.

"Jaz, wait!" Kimiko shouted, she didn't even realise that she had just said that.It just kind of came out.

"what?" she turned around, confused.

What Kimiko really wanted to say was 'Back off from my boy' but instead she just said "good luck!" and gave her the thumbs-up

"Thanks" Jaz gave her the thumbs-up as well and then ran off.Leaving Kimiko with her own thoughts.

**With the boys (and Dojo)**

"The girls have been gone like forever! where are they?" Raimundo complained.

"Maybe they went to talk about us" Omi said.

"Ya mean gossipin' Omi?" Clay asked.

"yes!" Omi said with a big grin.

"Well, I guess we could give them 5 minutes more.But if its anymore than that then we go looking for them.Deal?" Dojo suggested.

"Yeah!" Clay, Rai and Omi said.

**Back with Jazmin**

Jazmin quietly made her way into the bedroom, making sure nobody was following her.She went to where her bed was placed and picked up the a small black bag.She unzipped it and taken out her pink moblie phone (just like mine.Hehe!)

and dialed a number.She made sure no-one was behind her again and then put the phone to her ear.

'Hello?'

"Hey, its me"

'Jaz! good its you, I've been meaning to call you but I keep forgeting.Hehe'

"Yeah, well, trust you to forget"

'Whatever'

"Oh, did I make you sad.Ahhh"

'No! shut up! I sent you there for a reason and I can easily bring you back and do the job myself!'

"Ok Ok, geez, take a joke"

'Anyways, is there any dirt you would like to fill me in on?'

"You didn't send me here to get dirt off everybody"

'I know that, but I could use it for blackmail'

"Good idea, I'll keep that in mind"

'So, you got me any good news?'

"Yep! Task 1 completed!"

* * *

SC: Phew! this took me a whole two hours to write! and yeah, I know this chapter was pretty boring but as I've said before it will get better in later chapters.Who was the mysterious person on the phone? and what is task 1? but at least we know Jazmin didn't come to the Xiaolin Temple on her own accord.Please Reveiw :) 


	3. Stole

SC: I'm in a very happy mood today.Why? because I have a bottle of cream soda with me.Cream soda is a God send people! well anyways, thanks to my reveiwers and many people are starting to say that Jack is on the other end of the phone line.Well, to this I say...might be.You didn't think I would tell you now would I? That's just going to ruin the rest of the story.So, while I enjoy my soda, you enjoy chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kelly Rowland's song or Kelly Rowland herself.

* * *

Jazmin Jealousy

"Girl, where ya been?" Raimundo said, running towards his Japenese friend.

"Oh just relaxing, you know" she said.

"Well, we were just getting worried about you and Jaz" Omi stated.

Kimiko was starting to become suspicious.Didn't Jaz say that she was going to see Rai just after she left.And that has like half an hour ago.

"Um, Kim?"

Kimiko looked at her long time friend and secret crush.And sighed."yeah?"

"Well you seem a little distracted, whats up?" Rai asked her.

"Well...um...did Jazmin talk to you a few minutes ago?"

"No, we've been looking for her as well! why do you say that?" Rai said a little confused.

"Oh, no reason!" Kimiko smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, enough of the questions people.We've still got another warrior missing.And if we don't find her, do you know what would happen to me?...I would be squashed into the ground by the very own shoe of Master Fung." Dojo whimpered.

"Oh don't be such an kitten, Dojo." Omi said.

"Baby!" Clay corrected him.Omi gave him a mini death glare.

"Okay, then lets get goin' then, partners" Clay said and ran off with the others.All except Kimiko.She still wondering why Jazmin hadn't gone off and told Raimundo right away.When she was listening about Jaz's past.Her voice seemed to change tone from her usual voice.She had a feeling when she started talking, that something was wrong.Now she knew.Was it possible that Jazmin wasn't telling her the whole truth.

* * *

She turned her MP3 player to the next song and to the next, and the next.'God! life is boring around here!' Jazmin thought.She was sitting alone on her bed, listening to her MP3 and daydreaming at the same time.She kept on flicking and flicking until she came to a song that she knew very well.But for all the wrong reasons.She let the sad tune flow into her ears.The song reminded her of her parent.She didn't know why it just did.Infact, everytime the song came on that thought would always pop into her head.She let her mind drift to memories while Kelly Rowland's 'Stole' continued playing.

As the song came to a close a a trickle of tears came down her cheek.She didn't know why that kept happening.But she had no way of controlling them.Jazmin took off her MP3 and wiped her away her tears.She was responsible for her parents death.And why did she have to do this stupid mission.She just wanted to go home and live like a normal girl.But she knew that if 'he' was hearing this, he would flip out.But ever since that fatal night, the gulit never left, and the image of her mother and father's bloodied bodies had scarred her mind so deep, that it would probably stay there for as long as she lived.A few more tears ran down the girl's face, so she quickly wiped them away.Suddenly, Jazmin's familiar pink phone started ringing from inside her bag.This made her jump and brake the silence in the room.She quickly rushed over to her black, leather (SC: but stylish) bag and pulled out her mobile.She flipped it open and held it to her ear."Hello?"

* * *

SC: Oh look! I left you with an evil cliffhanger :) Mwhahahahaha.I'm feeling evil now because I've just ran out of cream soda whimpers but I've got some sad news.I can't do chapter 4 until sometime next week.I should probably tell you this now because I don't want any of you glued to your computer screen, nearly falling off your seat with suspence...and probably yelling at it too.And lastly, I know its a very short chapter but you can blame my teachers for that, giving me stupid detentions.Anyways, Please Reveiw! 


	4. Mystery Caller

SC: Sorry it's been so long.I just needed a bit of a break because I'm kind of juggling two storys at once.But you'll be happy to know that I'm back with chappie 4.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi is the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh.Not me!

* * *

Jazmin Jealousy : Mystery Caller

"Hello?" Jazmin said.

"Hello Jazmin, nice to hear your voice again" a sinister voice said.

"YOU!" Jazmin shouted.Her voice echoed across the room and seemed loud enough to break a mirror.

The person on the other end of the line sniggered, "Yep, I bet your surprised to hear from me after such a long time, aren't ya?"

"Yeah...I kind of hoped that I wouldn't have to hear this voice again either" Jazmin's voice lowering to her normal tone.

"You've got spunk,kid.I respect you for that.Most kids are normally depressed when someone murders their family" the voice said.

"That was ages ago and besides, I was never really close to them anyway, so you just wasted your time really" Jazmin grinned slightly.

"It probably was a waste of time, but at least we got some of the Spicers' out of the way.Just two to go now."

"What do you mean?" Jazmin asked, a little confused at what the guy (or girl) had just said.

"You know very well what I mean Jazmin.Two remaining Spicers' left, and they'll end up just like the rest."

"..." Jazmin found it hard to speak.She hadn't heard this voice for along time now.A few years at least.She kind of hoped he would have given up, seems not.

"Must get going now, Jazmin.I will be sure to speak to you some other time and maybe you'll see a few glimpses of me here and there.But for now, goodbye" the mystery person then hang up the phone.

Jazmin slowly took the phone away from her ear and flipped it closed.She could not believe that he had called and how the hell did he get her phone number? She made sure she never gave her number out to anybody, even her closest friends.She just couldn't seem to trust anyone anymore.She put her phone in her bag and decided that she better go and find Raimundo and the others.She wanted something to take her made off the 'converstion' if you could call it that.

She was about halfway down the corridor when she noticed Omi and the others running towards her.They stopped in front of her, panting.

"Where have you been girl?" Raimundo panted, "we've been worried sick about ya?"

"I was in the bedroom, asleep" she lied.

"See, there was nothing to worry about, didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about?" Dojo said.

"Dojo, you were hiding under my hat 'cos you said that Master Fung was gonna step on ya if somebody was missing" Clay pointed out.They all sniggered.Even Jazmin.

"No! I'm not going to fall for that.You're just describing what you did" Dojo complained.The others laughed and walked with Dojo outside.Jazmin felt the cool, summer breeze go through her hair.She may have been smiling on the outside, but on the inside, fear had already taken over.

* * *

SC: I've just made this more confusing and complicated.But don't fear,everything will be explained sooner or later.Please Review! 


	5. Love Struck Items

SC: Chapter 5 people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Oh, and for all the people with good vision, you've probably noticed I've put Yu-Gi-Oh in the disclaimer instead of Xiaolin Showdown.It's just I've gotten so used to putting Yu-Gi-Oh there in my other storys that its kinda confusing (mentally slaps self)

* * *

Jazmin Jealousy : Love Struck Items

The day passed swiftly and it was soon night.The gang were in their room just,generally doing what they like.Clay was playing cards with Omi, Raimundo was playing on his eletronic game, Jazmin was playing about on her phone and Kimiko was reading a magazine.She was happily reading it until the days events passed through her mind.She stopped reading when she reached a certain one."Hey Jazmin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kimiko asked, turning aroung to her.

Jazmin stopped fiddling around with her phone and turned to Kimiko."Yea...what about?"

"Oh just something that you told me you would do this afternoon" she then turned her direction from Jazmin to Raimundo.Jazmin noticed this and looked at him too."Oh...you mean 'that'" she said turning back to her.

"Yea can we just like, talk in the corner?" and with that, Kimiko stood up and made her way over to the far corner.Where Jazmin's bed was.Jazmin, seeing as she had no other choice, stood up as well.She muttered "whatever" as she made her way over.The two girls sat on Jazmin's bed, trying to get comfy.But they knew it was impossibe because the bed was far from comfortable.

"What is with these beds? the people who work here could at least have the decensy to put some proper beds in, geez" Jazmin complained.She kept on fidgeting for a few more seconds before giving up.

"You done?" Kimiko asked playfully.Jazmin gave her a quick,friendly glare and then urged her to go on.

"Well, I talked to Raimundo and he says that you haven't asked him out yet?" Kimiko said with no expression.

"Yea...well, ya see" Jazmin quickly racked her brain to think of a good or believable excuse.So before she looked suspicious, she said the first thing that came to mind."um,my friend called me and she really wanted to talk.I must have fallen asleep afterwards and forgot about the whole thing"

Kimiko eyed her over once and said "well, why don't you ask him now then?"

Jazmin looked back at the boys."Really?"

"Yea, right..." Kimiko stopped right through her sentence.Why was she helping Jazmin get together with Raimundo.It was her that liked him in the first place.But she already knew that it was too late to go back now, she had already shown loads of encouragement towards her."um, yea right now" Kimiko muttered the last part.

This time it was Jazmin to eye her over."Well...if you think so" Jazmin stood up and flashed one of her smiles towards Kimiko before taking off.The black-haired girl found nothing better to do until she came back.She probably wasn't even going to come back.Only thoughts drifted through her mind, about Raimundo, Jazmin and the relationship they 'might' have.As for her, she would have to dream about it...or give up.Kimiko turned her head to the sound of a small cheer, but she couldn't see what was happening due to the fact that was a divider in the way.A few seconds later, Jazmin and Raimundo came and faced Kimiko,hand in hand.

"Hey Kimiko, guess what?" the red-faced and giggling red head said.

"What?" Kimiko said, trying to sound happy for them.

"We are offically going out" Raimundo boasted.And before Kimiko had a chance to say a congrats.The two had taken of.She felt a slight pang of jealousy, but not as much as last time.She stretched out her hands and put them behind her head.She decided to make herslf comfortable, seeing as Jazmin wasn't going to be back anytime soon.

She looked over at Jazmin's stuff and noticed how much stuff she had.It was like a mini mountain of clothes and accessories.She looked at a pile of CDs.But, just to be picky, she had to look at the middle one.She took it out in one swift move but after that all the CDs came tumbling down, along with a certain black bag.

"Damn it!" She cursed herself.She began putting the CDs back up when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.a small piece of card had fallen out of the black bag and for some reason, a voice the back of her head said to look at it.So, abandoning the CDs, she picked the card and turned it over.What she saw made her gasp.

* * *

SC: Please Reveiw:) 


	6. Kidnapped

SC: Hey! this is the chapter where things get finally intresting.Loads of action and fighting in next one probably.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.I only own my OC.

* * *

Jazmin Jealousy : Kidnapped

_Jack Spicer_

_Evil Teen Genius_

_Call this number if you want to get in touch:_

_0100-888-EVIL-GENIUS_

Kimiko stared hard at the piece of card.What is possible that Jazmin had something to do with Jack? or even related? Kimiko remembered her saying she had a teenage cousin who lived in the nearby town.Maybe it was Spicer?

She placed the card on the floor in front of her.All of this was taking its toll on her, and now that she thought about it.Everything was so obvious.Jazmin had red hair, Jack had red hair.Jazmin begins with a J,Jack begins with a J.And come to think of it, she didn't tell anybody her second name.Maybe Jazmin is the cou... **(1)**

"What are you doing?" a familiar, feminine voice said.Kimiko stiffened.What was she going to tell her? oh, I've been through your bag and found a card saying your on Jack's side.Please, kill me!

"I said what are you doing?" Jazmin started to get a bit agitated now.Kimiko slowly turned her head and saw an angry looking Jazmin looking down on her."um...nothing" she whipsered loudly.

"Don't give me that crap.Its pretty obvious that you can see what going on now" the red-head sneered.

This time it was Kimiko to get angry."Too right! I know your with Jack Spicer.I bet everything you told me about your past and liking Raimundo was a lie too!" she yelled.

Jazmin's smirk only grew wider "actually, Raimundo is hot and I'm looking forward to going out with him.And my past, thats true too.But my parents didn't die naturally though."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko grew curious.

"Oh Kimiko,Kimiko...theres so much you need to learn about me" and as she finished that sentence, a pair of steel robotic arms reached out from Jazmin's mountain of stuff and attached Kimiko to the wall,with a lot of force.

"But now that you now too much,well,lets just say you won't be coming back here for a while" Jazmin then reached her black bag and pulled out her phone.She dialed a number, and waited.

"Hey Jack!"

_' What? I was eating a a very nice sandwich until you called and ruined the moment!"_

"Stop complaining,Jack!"

_'sniff,but it's a BLT,sniif' _

"...whatever..."

_'so what do ya want?'_

"Change of plan.I'm coming back today"

_'why?'_

"'cos somebodys found out"

"and that persons coming back with me"

_'okie dokie,when ya coming back?'_

"now...send something to pick me up"

_'how about a Jackbot?'_

"I don't care,send anything"

_'expect in 10 to 15 minutes'_

cool

Jazmin shut the phone and held it tight in her hand."well,thats transport sorted,only one thing left to do" Kimiko kept on looking at her mobile phone as it got raised higher and higher."This will only hurt for a bit" Jazmin smirked.The next thing Kimiko knew,she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head and was slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

SC: Is it good? bad? better than you thought? please review!

**(1)** : At this point Omi and Clay had left to go somewhere

**Reveiws:**

Don't Need To Know My Name (): First off, thanks.And secondly,I am tring to keep the romance at a minimum, but the romance part is an important bit in da story.

MagicV: What she's seen is all explained in this chapter (if you've read it) :)

prettigurl7: You'll be happy to know that this is my latest chapter and thanks for da 'real good' part.


	7. Rescue

SC: Sorry for the wait.Its just theres been so may things happening like school finishing for summer and stuff.But I'm back with chapter 7 for your pleasure.

Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

Jazmin Jealousy : Rescue

"You know,I'm getting a bit tired of saying..." Raimundo started,he took in a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Omi and Clay covered their ears fearing that they may go deaf.Even the vases in the training hall seemed to rattle as well.Clay was the first to take his hands off his ears."Why don't you shout a little Rai,we didn't here you!" Clay said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I will stop shouting when I stop saying that sentence!" Raimundo fired back.

"Then don't say it then!" By this time,Raimundo and Clay were nose to nose."excuse me..."a voice

said from the doorway.The three boys turned around and saw Master Fung with Dojo on his shoulders.Raimundo and Clay's anger seemed to fade and they put on sweet,smiling,innocent faces."What is all the racket about?"

"Um...nothing?" Raimundo smiled.

Dojo and Master Fung stared at him as if he had something on his face."You expect us to believe that?" Dojo said.

"Um...yes?" Clay said.

Dojo and Master Fung gave Clay that look again."What's going on?"Master Fung calmly said.Omi sighed as if giving up."Its Jazmin and Kimiko again,we don't know where they are" Omi said.

"Again! those girls like to wander don't they?"Dojo stated.Master Fung gave him a quick glance.

"Well,we've looked everywhere for them and they seem to be nowhere"Omi said."The kitchen,outside..."Clay said.

"The Shen Gong Wu vault,here..."Raimundo continued.

Master Fung raised his head,staring into space,as if thinking "have you checked the bedrooms?"

The three boys looked at each other."I told you we missed a room!" Omi said turning back to Raimundo and Clay.

"Well I suggest you try the bedrooms then"Master Fung said.The three boys walked out of the training hall ans walked down the hallway.The walk was silent.Eventually,they stood outside the bedroom and slowly made their way through.There was no sign of a living thing in there.Raimundo started to get a little angry but pushed it back."So...where are they?" Raimundo said trying not to sound angry.

"I don't know" Clay looked around the room from where he stood."I mean its not like they've just vanished off the face of the earth".There was another silence in the room.Omi thought and thought but he couldn't think of anywhere they would be.He scanned his eyes around the room and his eyes fell upon a white card by Jazmin's bed.He walked towards it.Raimundo and Clay looked at Omi as walked off,wondering what had grabbed his attention.Omi bent up and picked the card up and turned it over.Clay and Raimundo decided to join him and looked over his shoulder."Guys,I think we need to pay a visit to Jack Spicer"

* * *

SC: I thought this would be a good place to stop this chapter and in chapter 8 expect some action.Anyways,please reveiw if you liked it. 


	8. Not Who We Expected

SC: sorry for the long update but ill cut the blabbering and cut right into it.Warning: Mild Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.Stop asking.

* * *

In the deep of the night, the moon shone down on a large house surrounded by freshly-cut grass.This house belonged to the Spicer household and deep into the basement, two redheads and a ghost were plotting."So...what do we do know?" Jazmin asked

"And you expect me to know?" Jack sighed,resting his head in his hands."Well yeah,I mean you are the boy genius around here aren't you?" Jazmin said copying her older cousin's position.Jack's eyes caught Jazmin's and they both sent each other death glares.From the right of Jazmin, Wuya had a really pissed off look on her face,she went in the front of Jazmin and Jack and let out and angry sigh.Noticing this, the two cousins turned to look at her.

"Quit it! you've been like this all day and unless you're forgetting we still have the bait!" Wuya almost shouted.The redheads gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.Then Jazmin clicked with realisation, "oh yeah we still have kimiko!"

"Well...at least theres one smart person in the family" Wuya said turning her gaze to Jack.

Jack narrowed his eyes,"hey! I got you out of a box and I can easily put you back in one!"

At this point, Wuya wasn't really listening anymore, she turned her full attention on a sitting figure,in a cage she was kept in once before,in the corner.Kimiko felt somebody was looking at her and looked up.There she saw Wuya looking at her.She narrowed her eyes and looked away again.Wuya turned back to the Spicers.

"I suppose we'll be hearing the sound of the other Xiaolin warriors breaking in about...now" Wuya said.As if on cue, lots of banging and fast whispering echoed upstairs.

"You've got to tell me how you do that" Jack said, mouth agape.

"No time for that Jack, I think we have better things to do first" Jazmin said.Jazmin and Wuya run off to different corners of the room.Jack clapped his hands and the lights went out and after about bumping into about 20 things,he finally managed to get into a corner.All was silent for a few minuntes.Nobody spoke.

"Wait! the guys wouldn't break in! they have shen-gong-wu and can..."Jazmin's ugrent whisper was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open.Light from the hall streamed into the dark basement.The dark figure stood in the doorway,his facial features darkened by the shadows.

* * *

SC: sorry for the short chapter,I've just been really tired lately.I'll try and get loads of energy stored for the next chapter.Anyways,I'd appreciate reveiws! 


End file.
